


Notice Me Senpai

by akuarose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Middle School, Praise, Senpai Notice Me, i dont even know, small crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:37:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akuarose/pseuds/akuarose
Summary: All Kageyama wants is to be noticed by Senpai.





	Notice Me Senpai

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is. I wrote it in a day after talking to Circuscrow about it
> 
> Just a small headcannon that Kags wants to be noticed by Iwa, but Oiks thinks Kags is looking at him, not Iwa
> 
> enjoy, not spelled check

Kageyama was on mission. Despite his cold personality, he loves getting praise. Being told he did a great job warms his heart. And now, on the middle school volleyball team, he wants Iwaizumi to notice him. He looks up to Iwaizumi as vice-captain. He’s a strong player. Kageyama thinks he would make a better captain than Oikawa, but he knows better than to voice that thought. Iwaizumi always knows what to say to each player to motivate them.

Whenever Kageyama did something during practice he thought was good, he’d glance over to Iwaizumi. However, Iwaizumi was either knocking sense into Oikawa, or talking with another first year. No matter what he did, Iwaizumi wasn’t noticing. Then, he started to subtly started to mention his good grades when he got them. Iwaizumi would smile, but say nothing else. Kageyama would frown. That wasn’t the reaction he wanted.

At practice, during spiking lines, Kageyama is setting while Oikawa watches from the side. Kageyama sets the ball to Kindaichi, who spikes it down. Kageyama looks over at Iwaizumi. Oikawa, standing next to him, turns his head away from Kageyama. Kageyama frowns, because no, he was not seeking praise from Oikawa. He already knows trying to get praise from Oikawa is impossible. The man wouldn’t even teach him how to jump serve. Iwaizumi says something to Oikawa, but nothing to Kageyama.

“That was a good toss.” Kindaichi mentions. Kageyama only nods, already thinking what else he can do to get Iwaizumi to notice him.

When Kageyama sets the ball to Iwaizumi later, he slams it down. “Kageyama, that toss was a little too close to the net.” He says.

“I-I-m sorry!” Kageyama yells, bowing.

“It was still a good toss.” Iwaizumi reassures. “Just not the kind that I like.”

“T-thank you!”

~~

“Iwa-Chan, have you noticed that Tobio-Chan keeps looking at me?” Oikawa asks.

“I guess?” Iwaizumi hasn’t noticed. There’s 15 people on the team, he’s trying to keep track of each player’s progress since Oikawa is not.

“It’s getting annoying. I already told him I won’t teach him to serve.” Oikawa huffs. “He has this weird look, like he’s constipated or something. It’s getting annoying.”

“Maybe he looks up to you.” Iwaizumi suggests. “You are his senpai.”

“I am the perfect senpai.” Oikawa smiles, pulling a small mirror out from who knows where and checking his hair. “Pretty face. Amazing setter. Perfect hair. Really smart.”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, watching the first years practice their serves. Kageyama has been attempting a jump serve, but failing. He watches Kageyama toss the ball, jumping at the right height and hitting the ball. It flies across the court to the other side. Kageyama looks over, locking eyes with Iwaizumi, trying to not smile, but wanting to smile because of what he did. It hits Iwaizumi that Kageyama is looking up to Iwaizumi, not Oikawa. The whole time, he’s been staring at Iwaizumi, but Oikawa assumed it was himself that Kageyama was staring at.

Iwaizumi smiles and nods. “Good job Kageyama!” He yells. He watches Kageyama’s lip curl into a smile, eyes lighting up. _I was right._

“Huh? What?” Oikawa looks away from the mirror. “Are you yelling at Tobio-Chan?” He gasps, because Iwaizumi doesn’t yell at the players, only Oikawa.

“No. If you were doing your job, you would see that Kageyama did a jump serve.”

“Pff. Tobio-Chan hasn’t gotten it down yet.” Oikawa scoffs.

They watch Kageyama fail the next serve, seeing how Kageyama avoided looking over at the two.

“See?”

“Shut up Shittykawa. He feels pressured that we’re watching.”

“Just me Iwa-Chan. You said he looks up to me because I’m perfect at everything.”

“Perfect at being annoying too.” Iwaizumi smirks. Oikawa makes a high-pitch noise. Iwaizumi laughs softly.

~~

After that, Iwaizumi watches Kageyama a bit more than the other first years. He made sure to compliment Kageyama more, watching how he’d smile. It made Iwaizumi feel good. He never had anyone look up to him. Usually it was Oikawa, the pretty talented setter, not the grumpy ace. Oikawa remained clueless. Getting annoyed when he thought Kageyama was seeking approval from him, not Iwaizumi.

Kageyama couldn’t have been happier. Iwaizumi noticed him, giving him compliments. It made Kageyama feel warm. Kageyama didn’t miss the small glares coming from Oikawa though. He didn’t understand why Oikawa was doing that. He wasn’t stealing Iwaizumi from him, he only wanted praise from his senpai.

“Iwaizumi-senpai?”

“What is it Kageyama?”

“I-is…Oikawa mad at me?” Kageyama asks.

“No, why do you think that?”

Kageyama fiddles with his fingers.

“Kageyama, you can tell me. I won’t tell him.”

“He keeps sending me mean looks during practice.” He blurts out. “I think he’s mad I learned how to serve like him.”

_Oh_. “Oh, that.” _Don’t hate me for this Oikawa._ “Listen Kageyama, don’t tell Oikawa I told you this, but he’s jealous of your natural talent.”

Kageyama’s eyes widen. “He-he is?”

“Yea. You’re an amazing setter. He’s just jealous.” Iwaizumi smiles.

The smile on Kageyama’s face is worth it. “T-Thank you Iwaizumi-senpai.”

“Anytime kid.” Iwaizumi ruffles his hair, earning a light blush from Kageyama.

~~

“Iwa-Chan, Iwa-Chan!” Oikawa calls, tossing the ball in the air and catching it.

Iwaizumi blinks, surprised that Oikawa is ready for practice, before everyone else and not flirting with any girls. Iwaizumi has gotten used to starting practice without Oikawa. “What are you during here so early?”

“I come up with a conclusion for Tobio-Chan’s weird behavior.”

“What are you talking about?” Iwaizumi asks. He hasn’t noticed Kageyama acting weird.

“I think he has a crush on me.”

“What the hell are you on?” Iwaizumi kicks Oikawa in the back on the calf.

“Iwa-Chan, listen. Tobio-Chan is always so tense when he’s near me. Plus, he’s always looking at me.” Oikawa explains. “Now, I looked it up and I believe it’s a crush.”

“Look Oikawa, Kageyama has been staring at me. He looks up to me, not you. I didn’t want to tell you since you’d get mad. But he does not have a crush on you.” Iwaizumi says. “Anyone who did is really dumb.”

“Hey!” Oikawa pouts. “Why would he look up to you and not me?”

“Maybe because you haven’t been the nicest to him.” Iwaizumi points out.

“Why does everyone get a crush on you, but not me?” Oikawa complains. Every year, somebody younger claims to have a crush on Iwaizumi. Oikawa says it’s because he acts like a mom, always looking out for everyone. A few weeks ago, Iwaizumi had to talk to Kindaichi about his ‘crush’.

“Don’t jump to conclusions.” Iwaizumi mumbles. Anyone who’s had a crush on Iwaizumi made it clear. From what Iwaizumi can tell, Kageyama just likes praise.

Some of the other players enter the gym, Kageyama among the small group. Oikawa calls him over.

“Tobio-Chan, do you have a crush on Iwa-Chan?” Oikawa straight up asks. Iwaizumi smacks him.

“Don’t just ask questions like that.” He barks.

“Well?”

Kageyama’s face is red, eyes looking at his shoes. “Well...I…uh…”

Iwaizumi sighs. It was only a matter of time before Kageyama was infected with the ‘Iwa Crush’ as Oikawa called it.

“Come on Kageyama.” Iwaizumi says softly, leading him outside the gym and around the corner.

Kageyama fiddles with his fingers, refusing to meet his gaze. Iwaizumi opens his mouth, but Kageyama beats him.

“I’m sorry that I have a crush on you. I didn’t mean for it to happen. I never wanted to ruin the relationship you have with Oikawa-san. I hope you don’t find me disgusting.” Kageyama babbles, eyes shut tight, holding back the few tears.

“Woah, calm down. I’m not mad. Oikawa isn’t mad.” Iwaizumi awkwardly pats Kageyama’s shoulder. He doesn’t comfort people. Only Oikawa, but Oikawa gets a different type of comfort.

“Y-you aren’t?” Kageyama cocks his head.

“This feeling.” Iwaizumi flicks his wrist around. “It will fade. Everyone younger seems to think they have a crush on me because they look up to me. It will pass. I just had this talk with Kindaichi the other day.”

“Oh.”

“You’re a good kid. Keep it up and you might be better than Oikawa one day.” Iwaizumi mentions, to lift the mood.

“Really?” Kageyama’s face lights up.

“Yep.” Iwaizumi grins. “Now, let’s go practice and make Oikawa jealous with your skills.”

“Thank you Iwaizumi-senpai.” _I was noticed by senpai._

**Author's Note:**

> check me out at tumblr akua-rose


End file.
